


Forget and Forgive

by MayLovelies



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: In which Aredhel does flee to Gondolin, however, leaves Maeglin behind. Things play out rather differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my docs for months and i needed to post it.

_We will escape, you and I together._ Aredhel had muttered these words into her son’s ear as she desperately packed their bags. _No more confinement…no more Eöl…we will be free and safe. My son and I…_

She spoke more to herself than to Maeglin that evening, however her words still held great hope for him. Hope that by day break, the two would have escaped, and for the first time, he’d feel the sun upon his skin.

Yet, Maeglin woke that morning to find that his mother gone and the house empty.

He considered for some moments, that she was waiting for him outside, preparing the horses and their bags. However, as Maeglin quickly prepared himself for the journey and walked around the empty house it slowly began to occur to him that he was very alone.

Taking a step outside, he realized that Aredhel’s great white horse was gone. Yet, his steed remained there grazing.

At this moment, Maeglin’s heart began to skip a few beats. For what seemed like hours he searched the house over and over again. It wasn’t until he truly began to panic, did he start to call out for Aredhel. His once quiet and withheld voice broke into a frenzy of confused cries as he yelled for his mother until his wails grew hoarse. And after hours of searching, the young elf withdrew until he found himself in his mother’s bedroom. And unfortunately, he found his answer upon her bed, resting on the pillow.

Rather slowly, he extended his hand to take hold of the folded note.

As he grabbed it, he opened it, marveling at how the ink was smeared and nearly smudged, as if she was crying as she wrote this.

The letter read:

_Lomion—No, Maeglin._

_You are Maeglin, your father’s son and you will always be a part of him. I at first wished to take you with me, but you must excuse my urge for my own selfish desires. If you accompanied me on my journey, Eöl would have found us—would have found me. And back to Nan Elmoth, the two of us would have gone._

_He yearns for you Maeglin, his heir. And I cannot take you from your father, you are his property._

_I wish to be free, and without you I can be._

_I hope you will one day understand. It is the job of a son to sacrifice his for his mother._

_But I cannot take you and risk whatever freedom I have left. You are the son of a Teleri, I am the princess of the Noldor._

_I ask you to not forgive me, but forget me._

_-Aredhel._

Maeglin read over the note over and over again, and with every time, his eyes welled up until tears ran down his face. Words could not express how he felt, how guilt ran through his veins.

He yearned to be with his mother, to be by her side at her every waking moment and to be free with her. Yet, he never figured that he would be to blame for her capture, that she saw him as nothing but a liability.

Perhaps it was better that he stayed here, so he could not bring her harm. After all, he was her son—and he was to sacrifice his happiness for her. Just as she said.

Perhaps this was right…

But it still hurt and tore at his heart, more than any pain imaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it. i need to start posting more maeglin fics lol, and if you guys are curious im thinking of having a maeglin chat so yeah...


End file.
